Ryu Hayabusa
"A Storm is brewing....." Ryu Hayabusa ( リュウ・ハヤブサ / 隼龍 Hayabusa Ryū) ''is a ninja born in Tokyo on June 15th, 2006. He is a member of the Dragon Ninja clan. A clan who has a history that goes back to Feudal Era Japan. He is the latest wielder of the legendary Dragon Sword and has taken up the mantle of a long series of Ninja who sworn to protect not only Japan, but the Earth. Appearance Ryu is a man in his late 20's, standing at 5'7. His is trained to his mental and physical peak. He wears a uniform that draws not only from modern day special operations uniforms, but also ancient ninja designs. His uniform conceals most of his appearance but his most prominant feature is his green eyes with a golden hue. Underneath his mask is a man with a peaceful face, brown hair, and subtle appearance. Which is a opposite to his demeanor and deadly proweness that identifies him as a Ninja of the Dragon Clan. Personality As a ninja, Ryu ruthlessly kills his enemies without mercy, executing them in a very cold, technical and calculative fashion. His rigorous upbringing in tandem with the many hardships and tragedies he has suffered, has forced Ryu to harden his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. He is undaunted by the lives he must take in order to protect the balance within the world, knowing that the balance of the world is more important. To him, the balance of the world is the most important thing in his life. Thanks to his training and upbringing, he has the wisdom of the elders and has no interest in pursuing power of a dark nature. Much preferring to destroy it, in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Powers and Abilities Ryu is regarded as the most powerful ninja to have ever lived. Specializing in various ninjutsu and taijutsu. He is also a master swords man, being able to effectivly use almost any bladed weapon from a scythe, to arm blades, to his signature sword; the Dragon Sword. He specializes in the martial art known as "The Hayabusa Style". Equipment *'Dragon Sword: A legendary sword passed down through the dragon clan, forged from a legendary Dragon fang. *'Falcon Talons: '''Weapons attached to the hands and feet. They are bladed weapons designed to augement his martial skills. *'Shuriken: Throwing weapons used to stun enemies *'Grappling Hook:' Used to assist in climbing, can also be used to pull enemies in closer *'Compound Bow: ' A modern bow that can be equipped with various projectiles. Jutsu and other abilities *'Doppelganger: The ability to create shadow clones' *'Flying Jump': A special jump where Ryu tenses his legs slightly and then springs high up into the air, the vast distances of these jump heights range from tall buildings to partial or full heights of a volcano. *'Blink': Ryu's ability to dash a distances instantaneously during a fight, sometimes leaving smoke or leaves in the wake of his Blinks. *'Kunai Climb': Ryu's wall climbing ability introduced in Ninja Gaiden 3, where he scales walls using two kunai blades in each hand *'Wind Run Technique': Able to blindly sense where his enemies are, Ryu will quickly home in on the nearest enemy, even if out of his line of sight Ryu is also a master of the art known as "Ninpo". Ninpo is the spiritual arts of the ninja, allowing the caster to manipulate the very laws of nature, physics, even time, in contrast to Ninjutsu's martial arts. Ninpo require intensive meditative focus to master, as well as secret instructions to initiate them which are usually found in ancient scrolls. Ryu has mastered many of these Ninpo Arts and learned to perform them while on and in water after the Dark Dragon Incident. Ryu's powerful spirit further increases the power of these Ninpo. Gallary 220px-Ryu_Hayabusa_DOA5.png crop.jpg|Ryu wielding a scythe with his falcon talons RyuWorkout.jpg|Ryu wielding his falcons talons maxresdefault.jpg|Ryu going in for the kill Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Good Category:Vigilante